d e c i s i o n
by hatake satoshi
Summary: seringkali hidupnya bersimpangan dengan hidup Sakura karena kesalahan-kesalahan kecil atas nama angka. namun ia yakin perasaannya ini tidak salah.. /for #4loveshots, NaruSaku/


Naruto dan segala dunianya milik Masashi Kishimoto. saya tidak menerima atau mengambil keuntungan apapun dari penulisan _fanfict_ ini.

 _beware: rush, out of character, too much fluffy things._

* * *

n

.

dibuat untuk meramaikan 4 Love-Shots Event dengan _prompt wrong number_ ; fanfic keempat dari kelompok tsubobayo.

 _._

 _happy reading =)_

* * *

Senja menghilang dengan cepat. Angin dingin semarak meramaikan malam musim dingin bulan Desember. Naruto suka senja, ia juga menyukai malam. Keheningannya memberi Naruto kesempatan berpikir. Setelah lelah seharian mengisi kepala mahasiswanya dengan berbagai ilmu yang dimiliki, malam adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengurus diri sendiri. Walaupun sebagian besar orang beranggapan ia adalah seorang yang membiarkan segala hal mengalir dan berlalu, akan ada saatnya di mana ia berpikir dan menata hidup.

Ia merebahkan kepala di meja _kotatsu_. Di luar sana, langit dihiasi kembang api. Naruto sengaja tidak menutup gorden ruang tengah flatnya. Di _New Year Eve_ seperti ini, keindahan langit tak boleh terlewatkan. Lebih-lebih kalau turun salju. Pemandangan seperti itu tentu tak ingin ia lewatkan.

Sesaat Naruto memejamkan mata. Ia ingin tidur. Namun sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk mengunjungi kuil setelah tengah malam. Mungkin ia akan tidur sebentar. Masih ada dua jam sampai tengah malam. Tidur sebentar mungkin tidak apa-apa walaupun itu berarti ia melewatkan detik-detik pergantian tahun. Oh biarlah, toh waktu juga selalu berdetak setiap saat. Tidak ada bedanya.

Naruto menggeser mangkok mie dan bungkus keripik kentang. Ia juga menepikan dua kaleng bir yang tadi diminumnya. Dijangkaunya bantal usang yang berada di dekat buffet. Lantai terasa sangat dingin saat ia merebahkan badan. Lelaki itu beringsut masuk ke dalam _kotatsu_. Kehangatan langsung membungkus tubuhnya. _Oh ini jauh lebih baik_.

Ia lantas bergulung ke kiri, ke arah balkon yang menampilkan langit malam yang semarak.

 _Semoga malam ini turun salju_ , doanya. Lelaki itu suka salju.

-x-

Sepertinya ia baru tidur selama sepuluh menit ketika ponselnya berdering. Ia meraba-raba meja di atasnya. Nama Neji tertera di layar.

"—lo?"

" _Kau tidur_?"

"Hmhmm."

" _Orang bodoh mana yang tidur di malam tahun baru_?"

"Oh masa bodoh. Aku kesepian di sini Neji." Naruto mengusap wajahnya lantas meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi, memblokir cahaya lampu yang silau.

" _Jangan berkata seperti itu. Kau membuatku ingin muntah_."

Untuk sesaat tidak ada percakapan. Naruto mengusap wajahnya lagi. Jam dinding yang tergantung menunjukkan pukul dua belas lewat empat puluh menit.

"Jadi, bagaimana Hokkaido?"

" _Ada banyak sekali salju. Kau harus ke sini sekali-kali_."

Kali ini ia sudah sepenuhnya bangun dari tidur. "Dan lamaranmu?"

Neji pergi ke Hokkaido karena ingin melamar sepupunya. Mereka sudah pacaran lama sekali, dan akhirnya Neji mengambil langkah berani untuk melamar Hinata.

" _Aku belum benar-benar melamarnya_."

"Tanggal tiga kau harus sudah sampai di sini Neji. Ingat, senin kau ada kelas pagi."

" _Aku tahu. Kau tak perlu mengingatkan hal itu_."

" _Well_ , selamat berjuang."

"Thanks, mate. _Jadi bagaimana_ New Year Eve- _mu_? _Kencan dengan Sakura?"_

Naruto menarik napas panjang. "Aku belum menghubunginya sampai saat ini. Entahlah. Jangan tanya-tanya tentang dia lagi."

" _Oke._ "

"Dan omong-omong kenapa kau meneleponku malam-malam? Kenapa di belakangmu sepi sekali? Kau kan harusnya ke kuil bersama Hinata."

" _Kami masih di rumah. Dia sedang memakaikan adiknya_ kimono."

Ada jeda sejenak.

" _Kalau tidak ada kami, kau sering tidur di malam tahun baru._ "

Naruto mengingat hal itu, ketika mereka masih menjadi mahasiswa dan berbagi _flat_. Saat Neji, Kiba dan Shikamaru pulang ke rumah dalam rangka tahun baru, ia lebih sering menghabiskan hari dengan tidur di flat yang mereka tempati bersama. Sesekali ia menggambar atau membaca buku.

Naruto terkekeh. "Aku sudah berencana ke kuil malam ini. Terima kasih sudah menelepon omong-omong."

" _Jangan terpeleset salju._ "

"Bodoh. Tidak akan."

" _Sepertinya Hinata memanggil. Aku pergi dulu_."

"Sampaikan salamku ke Hinata. Selamat bersenang-senang."

" _Akan kusampaikan. Terima kasih._ Bye."

Dan sambungan itu terputus. Naruto membisikkan _bye_ ke udara.

Ia kembali memerhatikan langit malam. Salju belum turun. Ia mendesah pelan, sedikit kecewa. Keriuhan kembang api semakin menjadi-jadi di langit. Sebentar lagi pergantian tahun. Mungkin ia harus segera siap-siap.

-x-

Saat Naruto mengunci pintu flatnya, langit benar-benar riuh akan ledakan kembang api. Ia melihat jam tangan hitam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya.

 _Selamat tahun baru,_ bisiknya entah kepada siapa. Mungkin ke pintu yang tertutup di depannya. Mungkin ke gedung apartemen. Mungkin ke udara malam yang mengigit.

Jalanan ramai dengan orang-orang yang melakukan _hatsumōde_. Sebagian besar orang yang ditemuinya memakai _kimono_. Naruto sendiri tidak mengenakan _kimono_. Selain karena susah memakainya, mengenakan _kimono_ membuatnya tak bisa bergerak bebas. Pasti di kuil penuh sesak dengan manusia. Ia harus bergerak gesit. _Kimono_ bukanlah pilihan.

Hanya membutuhkan setengah jam berjalan kaki dan Naruto sudah sampai di kuil yang dituju. Dan benar saja, walaupun sudah lewat tengah malam, kuil masih penuh dengan kerumunan manusia. Ia segera menerobos kerumunan dan berjalan mendekati kotak koin. Setelah berjuang mendekat, walaupun itu sia-sia karena seringkali ia terdorong kerumunan, lelaki itu menyerah. Sembari merogoh kantong untuk menemukan recehan ¥10, ia memerhatikan kotak koin dan bersiap-siap melempar.

Entah lemparannya masuk atau tidak ia tidak tahu. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangan dan berdoa.

 _Semoga tahun ini menjadi lebih baik. Semoga pekerjaannku semakin bagus. Semoga segera dapat pa—_

Dan seketika saja kekagetan menjalari tubuh lelaki pirang itu. _Oh Tuhan!_

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar Naruto berjengit kaget.

"WWWAAAAAAAAAAAA! Salah lempaaarrr! Sepuluhan jadi seratusan! KEMBALIKAAANNNN! KEMBALIANNYAAAAA!"

Terdengar tawa beberapa orang. Yang lainnya menimpali dengan kata bodoh. Namun Naruto tidak peduli. Ia belum menerima gaji bulan Januari, dan stok makanan di kulkasnya juga sudah menipis. Ia masih meneriakkan kembalian saat seseorang menendang tulang keringnya.

"Kau masih bodoh ya, Naruto!"

-x-

Lelaki itu tidak menyangka ia akan terdampar di sebuah _coffee shop_ di malam tahun baru. Lebih-lebih bersama Sakura. Hal itu tidak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya.

Ia berpura-pura sibuk membaca daftar menu sembari sesekali melirik ke arah gadis yang tengah melepas _long coat_ nya itu. Sakura mengenakan kimono hijau pucat dengan corak teratai. Rambutnya ditata membentuk kepangan rumit yang berakhir di tengkuk. Kupu-kupu perak menahan kepangannya agar tidak lepas. Naruto yakin saat terakhir kali berjumpa, rambut Sakura tidak cukup panjang untuk dikepang. Tiba-tiba saja pipi Naruto terasa hangat.

"Kau pesan apa?" tanya Sakura. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak menyadari kalau Sakura sudah menunggunya untuk memutuskan minuman yang akan dibeli sedari tadi.

Senyum canggung menghiasi wajah Naruto. " _Well_ , umm…, _latte_ saja." Pelayan wanita yang berdiri di dekat meja mereka mencatat pesanan Naruto. "Oh, jangan buat terlalu panas. Hangat saja."

Sakura tidak menunggu Naruto untuk memberikan daftar menu. "Aku _latte_ juga. Yang super panas."

Sang pelayan segera mencatat pesanan Sakura. Memberi mereka senyum yang tampak lelah lantas segera berjalan menuju bar kecil yang berada di dekat pintu dapur.

 _Coffee shop_ yang mereka datangi tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya ada lima pelanggan ditambah mereka. Setelah menendang tulang kering dan obrolan ringan, mereka memutuskan untuk mampir ke sebuah _coffee shop_ kesukaan Sakura saat mengunjungi kota ini.

Tempat ini terletak tiga blok dari _flat_ Naruto. Tidak terlalu mencolok menjadi alasan mengapa Naruto tidak pernah menyadari adanya _coffee shop_ di antara deretan toko yang menjual roti, pakaian, bunga, perlengkapan rumah tangga dan supermarket. Mungkin sesekali kehadiran _coffee shop_ ini tertangkap oleh pengelihatan Naruto. Namun entah kenapa, cepat terlupakan.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Sakura. Wajah gadis itu berbinar.

"Apanya?"

"Tentu saja tempatnya, _baka_."

Warna-warna alam mendominasi _coffee shop_ kesukaan Sakura. Dindingnya berwarna hijau pupus. Jendela dengan bingkai besar dicat merah bata. Gorden-gorden yang disibak ke samping berwarna biru tua. Lantai kayu menambah kesan alamnya semakin hidup. Tanaman-tanaman yang Naruto tidak tahu namanya menghiasi sudut-sudut ruangan. Rak dibelakang bar kecil itu dipenuhi dengan toples-toples yang sepertinya berisi bubuk kopi dan juga kaktus mini yang disusun berseling.

"Kau punya selera yang bagus, Sakura- _chan_ ," kata Naruto yang membuat senyum puas menghiasi wajah gadis itu.

Sakura baru akan membalas kata-kata Naruto saat seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Naruto menggumamakan terima kasih. Begitu pula dengan Sakura.

"Kau tahu tidak Sakura- _chan_ , ini kali pertama seorang gadis mengajakku nongkrong sampai lewat tengah malam."

"Eh, yang benar? Kau tidak pernah pergi sampai larut dengan cewek-cewek?"

"Tentu saja pernah. Maksudku, ini kali pertama aku diajak nongkrong lewat tengah malam seperti ini oleh seorang gadis," ujar Naruto, memberikan penekanan saat mengatakan diajak.

Sakura yang menangkap maksud lelaki yang duduk diseberangnya itu lantas sedikit tersipu.

" _Well,_ kita bisa pulang saja."

"Bu-bukan maksudku begitu," Naruto gelagapan. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau akan mengajakku kemari."

Sakura tidak membalas perkataannya, ia sibuk mengaduk-aduk _latte_ nya. Naruto menjadi bertanya-tanya apakah ia menyinggu perasaan gadis itu. Untuk sesaat hening menguasai meja mereka.

Naruto tidak ingin menyakiti Sakura. Sejak kejadian salah kirim sms itu, ia berjanji untuk berhati-hati saat menghadapi Sakura. Bukan berhati-hati dalam arti yang berlebihan. Ia hanya tidak ingin Sakura memiliki pandang buruk padanya. Ia hanya ingin melindungi perasaan gadis itu.

"Jadi, Sakura- _chan_ , apa resolusimu untuk tahun depan?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Maksudmu tahun ini, Naruto?" Ada kekeh kecil yang lolos dari bibir gadis itu.

Menyadari kesalahannya, Naruto hanya tersenyum konyol dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Gestur yang sering ia lakukan saat merasa gugup.

"Tahun ini aku ingin mencari beasiswa untuk spesialis. Namun aku belum benar-benar memutuskan mau pilih apa. Kemudian aku ingin beli _flat_. Aku masih tinggal dengan orang tuaku dan aku ingin mencoba hidup mandiri. Sebenarnya tidak banyak sih resolusiku tahun ini." Sakura menyelipkan anak rambut yang lolos ke belakang telinga. "Yang pasti aku mengusahakan yang terbaik."

Naruto menyesap _latte_ nya yang sudah mendingin. "Semoga tahun ini menjadi tahunmu, Sakura- _chan_."

"Terima kasih. Kau sendiri bagaimana, Naruto?"

"Aku?" Naruto tertawa kecil. "Hampir semua targetku sudah tercapai. Jadi dosen. Punya _flat_ sendiri. Sehat. Hidupku cukup teratur, kau tahu."

Sakura tidak tampak kaget. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Naruto memang sudah kelihatan mapan. "Memangnya tidak ada hal-hal lain yang ingin kau lakukan? Membahagiakan orang tuamu?"

"Orang tuaku sudah meninggal." Melihat kekagetan di wajah gadis itu, Naruto buru-buru menambahkan. "Oh, jangan minta maaf. Tidak apa-apa kok," ujarnya. Ia memeperbaiki posisi duduknya dan tersenyum ringan.

"Aku tidak tahu..."

"Makanya kubilang tidak apa-apa Sakura- _chan_."

Naruto memainkan ujung lengan _sweater_ nya. Ia menarik-narik benang yang terlepas. Entah kenapa ia merasa gugup. Ia memang sudah beberapa kali bertemu dengan Sakura. Lupakan tentang salah ruang aula ataupun kejadian di gunung kala itu. Yang ia maksud adalah pertemuan setelah tragedi salah kirim sms. Sebagai salah satu teman (Naruto menganggap begitu) di kota tempat Sakura magang, tentu menjadi kewajiban (lagi-lagi Naruto menganggap begitu) baginya untuk mengajak Sakura melihat-lihat kota. Mereka sudah mengunjungi taman kota, perpustakaan, dan bukit-bukit berkabut yang bejajar di bagian utara kota.

Namun pada saat-saat itu ia tidak merasa gugup. Mungkin ada saat-saat ia merasa gugup. Namun tidak seperti saat ini. Seperti ada godam yang menghentak dadanya tiap kali ia melihat gadis itu. Naruto sungguh tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa seperti itu.

" _Well_ , mungkin resolusiku tahun ini adalah menikah," ujar Naruto tiba-tiba.

Gadis itu mengedipkan matanya. "Kau sudah punya calon ya?"

"Eh, tidak. Untuk saat ini belum." Ia hanya teringat telepon dari Neji tadi. Temannya itu sudah pernah melamar Hinata, tahun lalu. Di malam tahun baru juga. Neji memang tidak ditolak oleh ayah Hinata. Kendalanya ada di adik Hinata. Hanabi tidak ingin sang kakak dibawa pergi jauh oleh orang lain. Ikatan persaudaraan mereka memang kuat sekali. Namun toh hal itu tidak mengendorkan tekad Neji untuk memperistri Hinata. Naruto ingin memiliki tekad seperti itu. Ya walupun saat ini memang belum ada wanita yang bisa ia pertahankan, ia akan mencoba berjuang.

"Kau ingin menikah tapi tidak memiliki pacar?"

Wajah Naruto memerah. "Tidak apa-apa kan. Toh hanya resolusi," gerutunya.

Sakura tertawa kecil. Tawanya seperti gemerisik angin, menyejukkan.

"Sudah jangan bahas aku lagi. Bagaimana dengan magangmu?"

"Baik-baik saja." Sakura berdehem. "Aku banyak belajar. Aku sudah menceritakan dokter penanggungjawabku kan? Nah, setelah beliau dari Suna, beliau merekomendasikan rumah sakit swasta yang cukup menjanjikan untukku kerja nanti. Kau tahu kan Suna memang perlu sedikit perhatian?"

Naruto ingat Suna. Ia pernah ke sana lima kali untuk mengunjungi Gaara. Suna memang tidak dapat dikatakan kota yang nyaman mengingat sebagian besar daerahnya lumayan berpasir. Namun toh kota itu juga tidak dapat dikatakan tidak layak. Rumah-rumah di sana layak huni, dan beberapa taman kecil menambah keindahan kota. Mungkin dengan perbaikan drainase dan irigasi Suna akan menjadi lebih baik.

"Berarti kau akan tinggal di sana?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku belum memutuskan. Aku juga mempertimbangkan lowongan beasiswa. Tapi rumah sakit Suna juga memiliki beberapa penelitian yang menarik," jawab Sakura. "Oh ngomong-ngomong kemarin aku baru mengurusi pasien bunuh diri."

Alis Naruto terangkat, meminta Sakura bercerita lebih lanjut.

"Pria tiga puluh empat tahun. Dia lihat pacarnya tidur dengan sahabatnya. Dia juga baru saja kehilangan pekerjaan. Sebenarnya dia anak orang kaya. Dia juga mewarisi perusahaan keluarga, tapi dia tidak menginginkan perusahaan itu. Entahlah aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa. Ia sengaja bercukur di _bathtub_. Untung adiknya juga mau memakai pencukur jadi ia cepat ditemukan," ujar Sakura panjang lebar.

Naruto tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia masih memproses cerita Sakura.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia memutuskan untuk bunuh diri. Maksudku, dia memang tertekan tapi bukankah naluri manusia itu untuk bertahan hidup."

"Mungkin ia hanya ingin segala masalahnya berakhir dengan cepat. Memang tidak menyesaikan masalah dan tidak ada jaminan setelah mati ia akan bahagia. Tapi setidaknya, masalahnya selesai."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti."

"Mungkin karena kau selalu melihat dari naluri bertahan hidup itu, Sakura- _chan_. Kau kan dokter. Kalian menghargai hidup manusia."

"Kau pernah coba bunuh diri ya?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Sama sekali tidak terpikir oleh Naruto, Sakura akan bertanya seperti itu.

Pria itu mencoba tidak tersenyum. "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Jangan bercanda."

"Ada saat-saat ketika orang tuaku baru saja meninggal. Aku ada di sana, dan tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Dan aku tidak mempunyai keluarga lagi. Aku benar-benar sendiri. Aku pernah mencoba memotong nadi tapi ada saja hal yang mengganggu. Dan ketika SMA aku masuk sekolah asrama. Dan keinginan itu semakin hilang."

Naruto tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini selain kepada Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru dan guru SMA-nya, Iruka- _sensei_. Terkadang keinginan untuk mengakhiri hidup muncul kembali ke permukaan. Merong-rong hatinya di saat ia benar-benar lelah dan sepi. Entah kenapa menceritakan kepada Sakura seperti melepaskan hantu yang terkadang menghantuinya.

"Sekali pun jangan pernah mencoba lagi," kata Sakura dengan penekanan di tiap suku kata. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam bersungguh-sungguh.

Tawa Naruto meledak. "Kau tahu tidak? Tatapanmu itu bisa membunuhku."

"Dasar bodoh." Sakura lantas meminum _latte_ nya.

Salju yang tiba-tiba saja turun mengalihkan perhatian keduanya.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita pulang, Sakura- _chan_. Sudah jam dua pagi."

Naruto bahkan tidak menyadari waktu sudah berlalu sedemikian cepat. Tanpa mereka sadar, hanya tinggal mereka yang ada di _coffee shop_ itu. Pegawai yang duduk di balik konter kasir menatap mereka penuh harap. _Coffee shop_ itu memang buka dua puluh empat jam, namun di malam tahun baru seperti ini tentu para pegawai berharap bisa istirahat lebih cepat. Naruto menjadi merasa bersalah.

"Hmm."

Naruto segera mengenakan _coat_ nya. "Aku saja yang bayar. Kapan-kapan kau bisa traktir aku ramen," ujarnya lantas segera melesat ke kasir.

Sakura mencibir dalam hati. _Harga_ latte _kan tidak sebanding dengan harga ramen._

Hawa dingin langsung memeluk ketika mereka melangkah keluar. Salju yang turun memang belum menumpuk, namun jalanan sudah terlihat licin. Naruto berjalan sedikit di belakang, menjaga kalau-kalau Sakura tergelincir.

"Kau sebaiknya pakai taksi." Tempat Sakura tinggal selama magang memang tidak begitu jauh. Tiga puluh menit jalan kaki. Naruto pernah ke sana ketika menjemput Sakura untuk ke perpustakaan kota. Namun tentu tidak aman bagi seorang gadis berjalan sendiri lewat tengah malam seperti ini. Lebih-lebih saat turun salju.

"Aku tidak melihat taksi yang lewat."

Memang benar. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua lebih lima pagi. Jalanan mulai sepi, dan salju mulai menumpuk.

"Kalau begitu ayo kutemani."

Sakura tidak mengatakan apapun. Sebenarnya ia memang sedikit was-was apabila harus berjalan sendiri menuju rumah yang disediakan pihak rumah sakit. Tapi ia juga tidak enak dengan Naruto yang harus berjalan menemaninya dan kembali ke _flat_ nya di tengah hujan salju di malam tahun baru.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir," ujar Naruto seolah-olah ia dapat membaca jalan pikiran Sakura. "Aku bisa pinjam payung kan saat pulang nanti?"

"Tentu saja."

Jalan pulang terasa sepi. Salju yang turun semakin membuat sepi. Naruto suka salju. Ayahnya dulu suka menjejakkan kaki telanjang Naruto yang berusia tiga tahun ke salju. Kemudian ibunya akan marah-marah. Namun itu tidak membuat ayahnya berhenti menjejakkan kaki telanjang Naruto ke salju. Pada awalnya tentu terasa dingin. Namun kesegaran salju yang menempel di kakinya tidak dapat Naruto lupakan sejak saat itu.

Ayahnya juga sering mengajak Naruto perang bola salju di halaman belakang. Sesekali ibu bergabung bersama mereka. Ketika anak-anak lain memilih untuk berdiam diri di bawah _kotatsu_ saat musim salju datang, Naruto dan ayahnya malah lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bermain ski atau _ice skating_ atau papan luncur. Dan ibu akan menunggu di rumah. Menyiapkan air panas dan sup hangat.

Namun salju juga merebut kebahagian Naruto.

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi selip saat menuruni bukit bersalju. Senja itu keluarga Namikaze baru selesai bermain ski di resort ski di bukit utara kota. Entah kenapa ketika setengah perjalanan pulang, angin yang bertiup semakin menjadi-jadi. Tidak perlu banyak waktu bagi salju yang tersangkut di pohon untuk jatuh. Dan mobil mereka tergulung mengikuti kontur bukit yang menurun.

Naruto tidak apa-apa, ibunya melindunginya saat itu.

"Menurutmu apa saljunya akan semakin banyak?" Pertanyaan dari Sakura mengusik lamunan Naruto.

"Sepertinya begitu. Mari berdoa semoga tidak semakin lebat."

Telepon Neji mengusik Naruto lagi. Ketika ia berkata kalau resolusi tahun barunya adalah menikah, Naruto memang serius. Ia memang tidak memiliki kekasih. Namun bayangan akan seorang wanita yang menunggunya di rumah saat pulang kerja pun semakin menghantui. Bayangan seorang wanita yang mengingatkan untuk menjaga kesehatan, untuk makan teratur, untuk memeluknya saat ia lelah pun semakin menggelayuti batinnya. Lebih-lebih saat sebagian besar teman-temannya sudah menikah. Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, Lee, dan sebentar lagi Neji. Menikah menjadi persoalan yang harus dipertimbangkan, apalagi saat umurnya tak lagi muda seperti ini.

 _Yang perlu kau ingat adalah bahwa dunia ini terdiri dari pria dan wanita. Jadi wajar kalau kau tertarik pada seorang gadis. Tapi jangan tertarik dengan gadis yang tidak baik. Cukup cari seseorang sepertiku._

" _Ne,_ Sakura- _chan_. Kau tahu tidak aku suka sekali salju?"

"Aku yakin kau pernah mengatakannya saat kita pergi ke bukit."

"Walaupun orang tuaku meninggal di tengah salju, itu tidak membuatku membenci salju. Salju terkadang turun dengan tenang dan menghiasi sudut jalan. Terkadang turun dengan angin yang berisik. Kalau boleh meminta, aku ingin setiap hari turun salju. Kau ingat tidak Sakura- _chan_ saat kali pertama kita bertemu di ruang aula itu. Awalnya kau begitu tenang dan saat menyadari aku salah ruangan kau langsung berubah cerew—AW!" Cubitan Sakura di lengannya begitu keras. "Dan kau ingat waktu aku salah kirim sms itu? Terkadang kau begitu menakutkan dan aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk mengatasinya. Pada saat-saat itu, kukira, kau mirip sekali dengan salju."

Langkah Sakura terhenti. Begitu pula dengan Naruto. Salju yang turun di sekitar mereka terasa sepi. Sakura terlalu takut untuk membalikkan badannya. Dan Naruto terlalu takut untuk meraih tangan gadis itu. Takut kalau-kalau ia tidak bisa melepaskannya saat gadis itu minta dilepaskan.

"Kau tahu, sejak pertama bertemu aku selalu memikirkanmu. Melihat sakura aku teringat denganmu. Melihat handphone. Melihat kereta. Melihat kebun. Melihat anak kecil. Melihat aula rapat. Melihat nenek tua. Melihat rumput bahkan aku teringat matamu. Mungkin ini terlalu mendadak, mengingat pertemuan kita bisa dihitung dengan jari. Tapi itu yang aku rasakan selama ini sejak bertemu denganmu. Mungkin kau menganggap laki-laki seperti apa aku, yang mengatakan rayuan murahan seperti ini. Tapi aku memang merasa seperti itu."

Malam semakin larut, salju semakin banyak. Angin merbangkan ujung-ujung rambut sakura yang tidak terikat.

Bohong kalau Naruto tidak mengharapkan apapun. Ia benar-benar mengharapkan Sakura. Rasa sukanya sudah ia simpan rapat-rapat sejak pertama berjumpa. Seringkali hidupnya bersimpangan dengan hidup Sakura karena kesalahan-kesalahan kecil atas nama angka. Namun ia yakin perasaannya ini tidak salah.

Sakura sendiri pun terkadang menunjukkan hal-hal kecil yang seringkali membuat Naruto berharap lebih. _Lagi pula, kau tidak merindukan aku, ya?_

"Kau tahu," ujar Sakura tiba-tiba. "Kau itu bodoh sekali. Bilang aku mirip salju, bilang suka sedari pertama berjumpa, bilang kau suka sekali salju. Memangnya kau pikir hanya kau saja yang suka sedari awal? Walaupun kau bodoh dan suka mengganggu, selama ini, aku ... selalu ter—teringat."

Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan pengakuan Sakura. Punggung gadis itu terlihat bergetar. Naruto ingin memeluknya agar hangat.

Dan tiba-tiba saja gadis itu berbalik. Menendang tulang kering Naruto dengan keras. "Aku baru saja bilang suka padamu, katakan sesuatu, _Baka_!"

Ada air mata yang menuruni pipi gadis itu. Naruto habis pikir kata-katanya yang mana yang membuat Sakura menangis.

Kemudian, bahkan Naruto sendiri tidak menyangka, ia memeluk Sakura erat. "Menikahlah denganku, Sakura- _chan_. Menikahlah denganku."

Naruto menahan tawa saat mengatakannya. Tawa bahagia, tawa lega.

Lampu jalan yang biasanya ramai didatangi laron kali ini kelihatan kesepian. Udara terlalu dingin bagi laron-laron itu untuk terbang keluar. Angin yang bertiup semakin kencang. Membuat dingin semakin menggigit. Rambut Naruto pun sudah dipenuhi salju. Namun, dapat kujamin kedua anak manusia itu merasa hangat.

* * *

np: heartache (one ok rock).

terima kasih sudah membolehkan saya bergabung pada event ini. untuk teman teman kelompok tsubobayo (Amai Sora, Arata Aurora dan Adityapratama081131) terima kasih sudah menampung saya yang seringkali merusuh ini. dan untuk kalian yang sudah membaca, sini saya peluk satu-satu /enggak/.

terasa tergesa-gesa saya akui. ini efek satu tahun lebih tidak menulis /crycrycry/. terima kasih, sudah membaca fic coretcomebackcoret yang _rush_ ini. saya benar-benar menghargainya.

2015 – sato.


End file.
